L'Ennemi d'Aujourd'hui
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Clint se prépare à quitter les siens afin de rejoindre les rangs de Steve Rogers et sa guerre contre le gouvernement. One-shot. Pre-Civil War.
« Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Laura, assise sur la chaise à bascule près de la fenêtre, et berçant son plus jeune fils sur ses genoux. Depuis près d'une heure, Clint s'affairait à rassembler quelques vêtements et diverses munitions dans un grand sac de voyage.

L'appel de Steve, une heure plus tôt, l'avait vraisemblablement secoué, et l'archer avait annoncé à son épouse son départ dès qu'il avait raccroché le combiné. Dès lors, Clint s'était transformé en véritable courant d'air, passant de pièce en pièce, et attrapant ce qu'il jugeait utile pour son voyage.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, » répondit Clint, tandis que quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient encore de ses cheveux, résultant de la douche dont il était sorti en quatrième vitesse. Jamais Laura ne l'avait vu dans un pareil état de détresse. « Steve a mentionné une situation d'urgence, il rassemble tous ceux qui répondent encore à l'appel. Ceux que Tony n'a pas encore approché. »

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. L'an dernier, l'équipe qui avait franchi la porte de la ferme Barton était anéantie, certes, mais restait unie et prête à en découdre avec ses ennemis. Il semblerait que le frère d'armes d'hier soit devenu l'ennemi d'aujourd'hui. À la recherche d'apaisement, Laura caressa la tête brune de Nathaniel, qui commençait à peine à se rendormir. Cooper et Lila avaient été envoyés au lit par leur mère juste après le dîner, quand la matriarche s'était aperçue du sérieux de la conversation de son mari au téléphone. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cette histoire, elle le savait.

Ils avaient vécu une vie vraiment heureuse pendant un an, que Clint avait passé loin de ses obligations de sauveur de l'Humanité, et près des siens. Il avait pu voir son fils grandir, et ses autres enfants s'épanouir. Cooper avait demandé à son père de lui enseigner les bases de l'archerie, ce que Clint avait fait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Le plancher du solarium avait été terminé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, et le moindre petit couac était réparé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sans compter tous ces merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés tous les cinq, du premier Noël fêté ensemble depuis longtemps aux premiers pas de Nathaniel. Mais voilà, cette ère de bonheur touchait à sa fin, avec Clint qui quittait le nid familial pour rejoindre les rangs de Captain America dans sa guerre contre le gouvernement.

« Ils veulent nous contrôler, Lau. S'ils y arrivent, aucun détail de notre vie ne sera préservé, » dit Clint en glissant son carcan rempli de flèches explosives et autres dans son sac. « Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. »

« Je sais, » lui répondit-elle, consciente du fait que la seule motivation qu'avait Clint dans cet affrontement était le bien-être et la sécurité de sa famille. Elle le vit alors sortir une grande boîte rectangulaire et noire de l'armoire de leur chambre, celle qu'il avait rangée treize mois plus tôt. Quand il l'ouvrit, elle remarqua l'éclat dans ses yeux, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'action et le danger qui faisaient autrefois son quotidien avait manqué à celui que l'on surnommait Hawkeye.

S'emparant de son arc, il le déplia complètement en un geste expert. Nathaniel rit au bruit que l'arme produisit, et bava légèrement sur la chemise en flanelle de sa mère. Laura soupira, détournant son regard, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, même si elle avait été d'un indéfectible soutien lors de toutes les années qu'il avait passé au SHIELD, puis au sein des Avengers. Ils étaient devenus au fil du temps comme une seconde famille pour lui, et il était normal qu'il fasse partie de ceux qui répondaient présents lors d'une 'situation d'urgence'.

« Et Natasha ? » finit-elle par demander, anxieuse de connaître la réponse, tandis que Clint referma son sac de voyage. Il s'arrêta un moment, une ride se formant sur son front quand il fronça les sourcils, trahissant son inquiétude.

« Rien n'est sûr pour elle, Steve n'a pas voulu trop en dire au téléphone, » dit-il sur un ton agacé. Il ne l'était pas par sa femme, mais justement par le manque d'informations concernant sa partenaire et meilleure amie. Devait-elle être considérée comme son _ex_ -partenaire désormais, était-elle passée à l'ennemi en se ralliant à Stark ? Non, il ne pouvait laisser ce conflit les séparer alors qu'ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves tous les deux.

Laura se leva et plaça Nathaniel dans son lit, avant de s'approcher de Clint. Elle s'empara de la main de ce dernier, tandis que l'autre caressa la joue fraîchement rasée de l'archer.

« Promets-moi d'être prudent, » lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, prête à le retenir de toutes ses forces s'il n'était pas calme ni sûr de lui. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que Clint pouvait parfois agir sous le coup de l'impulsion quand la sécurité de ses proches était en jeu.

« Je le serai, » répondit-il, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Le premier depuis qu'il avait raccroché le téléphone, l'air grave. Il embrassa la main fine de Laura, avant de la laisser partir, et de se diriger vers le deuxième placard de la commode. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il y cachait, non pas à l'intérieur, mais scotché sous le tiroir, à l'abri des curieux que pouvaient parfois être les enfants. Il en décrocha le HK P30 et le chargeur qu'il y cachait, et dont il ne s'était pas servi depuis la chute du SHIELD.

« En attendant que j'en sache plus sur la situation, je veux que tu puisses te défendre, » dit-il en tendant l'arme à sa femme, qui était plus que réluctance à s'en emparer.

« Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce machin, » argumenta-t-elle alors qu'il la lui fourra dans les mains. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures, quand les enfants n'étaient pas à la maison, à s'entraîner avec cette même arme, et Laura s'était avérée être une bonne tireuse, ce qui avait rendue Natasha particulièrement fière quand elle l'avait appris.

« Il peut sauver ta vie et celle des enfants si jamais les choses dégénèrent, » lui assura Clint avant de prendre Nathaniel dans ses bras, et de le serrer contre lui. Il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il reverrait sa famille, alors il profita de cette dernière étreinte. Il embrassa la joue du petit et le reposa dans son lit.

Se tournant vers sa femme, il la serra à son tour contre lui, respirant ce parfum qu'il aimait tant et caressant ses cheveux. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de vigueur et d'amour, tentant de se convaincre qu'il reviendrait. Que ce n'était pas un adieu, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Parce qu'il revenait toujours, et que cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception. Quand Clint se détacha de Laura, ce fut pour embrasser son front, puis sa joue, et finalement, ses lèvres.

« Essaye de ne pas trop t'inquiéter, » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire, en laissant reposer son front contre celui de sa femme, tout en sachant cela impossible.

« N'y compte pas. Et gare à toi si tu es tenté de mourir, » menaça-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux, un doigt pointé vers lui et son autre main sur sa hanche, comme elle faisait quand l'un de leurs enfants faisait une bêtise.

« Aucun risque. Puis, vous me protégez tous les quatre, » ajouta-t-il en sortant de sa poche intérieure la photo qu'il gardait constamment contre son cœur, celle représentant sa femme, ses fils et sa fille. La photo datait d'il y a deux mois, Clint avait ressenti le besoin de la refaire, avec Nathaniel cette fois-ci, comme s'il savait qu'il allait bientôt être de nouveau sur le front.

Avant de s'en aller, il alla embrasser chacun de ses enfants profondément endormis, qui ne comprendraient sans doute pas pourquoi leur père n'était plus là à leur réveil. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, Lila avait pleuré pendant des jours, et Laura s'était trouvée dans l'incapacité de réconforter sa fille, lui expliquant que si son papa était parti, c'était parce qu'il le devait, pour son travail, pour leur assurer un avenir meilleur, et qu'il ne risquait rien parce que tante Natasha veillait sur lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était seul qu'il partait, ne pouvant compter que sur lui-même, et ne connaissant pas son véritable ennemi.

Il fut bien trop vite sur le pas de la porte, son sac sur l'épaule, prêt à prendre la route. Là, il lui promit tout ce qu'elle voulut, tentant une nouvelle fois de la rassurer. Quand il s'éloigna, il ne put se résoudre à jeter un regard en arrière, car imaginer tout ce qu'il abandonnait provisoirement, et voir Laura qui se tenait sur le porche, chose qu'elle faisait à chacun de ses départs, aurait été trop pénible. Il se concentra donc sur la route et les décisions qu'il savait difficiles et qui l'attendaient au bout de ce long, très long chemin.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, à presque un mois de la sortie de Captain America : Civil War, le compte à rebours est lancé ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, il m'a été inspiré par ce que Jeremy Renner a dit concernant le choix d'équipe de Clint : "Cap a été le premier à appeler!"**_

 _ **Je vais essayer d'en préparer un autre sous peu, concernant Clint et Natasha cette fois-ci ;)**_

 _ **Alors, du côté de quelle équipe vous rangez-vous pour cet affrontement qui va sans doute nous briser le cœur ?**_


End file.
